


My Future Belongs To You

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Kind Harry Potter, M/M, Mpreg, Positive About The Future, Worried Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Draco tells Harry he is pregnant he isn't sure that the other wizard will want their baby. He is overjoyed by Harry's answer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 204





	My Future Belongs To You

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to the wonderful mods who put in so much work each month. I'm in awe of all of you. 
> 
> This fic is based on the prompt: _Journey._

When Draco found himself pregnant, it wasn’t telling Harry the news that was difficult. The hard part was asking Harry what he wanted. How he felt about the situation. 

Whether he was – or wasn’t – ready for fatherhood. 

The seconds had ticked by, interminable and endless. Draco had felt his hopes ebb away. Harry obviously wasn’t ready for commitment. He wanted fun, joviality and his freedom. He didn’t want their baby. 

“I understand,” Draco said quietly, his chest aching. His words sounded sticky and they stuck in his throat. “I won’t be knocking at your door or telling tales to _The Prophet_. I’m wealthy enough to support them alone.” His voice stuttered on the last word. His head dropped. Draco had never felt so lost. 

Harry’s gaze found Draco’s own, cloudy with disappointment and sorrow. “You think so little of me?” he exclaimed, aghast. “You think that I’d let you down like that? Run away from my responsibilities?” Harry sighed angrily. “Perhaps that’s what _you_ want?” Harry added. 

Draco wiped away the traitorous tear that welled in the corner of his eye. 

“It isn’t,” Draco replied. “I want us to be a family. You, me and our baby. I know that we’re young… That people will expect us to fail… But I don’t care. I want us to be together.”

Harry took hold of Draco’s hand. He squeezed it gently. 

“That’s what I want too,” Harry said. “Nothing about our relationship has ever been conventional, yet this is the life we’ve chosen. We’ll find a way to make this work.”

Draco felt glimmer of happiness. His pulse raced. “You want this?” he murmured, still a little suspicious. “You’re not just going along with what I want because of your ridiculously good Gryffindor nature?”

“I want our baby,” Harry said, voice steadfast and unwavering, “and I want you, Draco. I _love_ you. This is just the first step on our journey. My future belongs to you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxxxx


End file.
